


Pumpkin Pickin’

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [336]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Pumpkin Picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/14/19: "sweater, locate, soft"Some early Halloween fluff.





	Pumpkin Pickin’

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/14/19: "sweater, locate, soft"
> 
> Some early Halloween fluff.

When Derek calls his name Stiles does not expect the next words he’ll hear to be, “I think I found it.”

Finding the perfect pumpkin takes skills. Stiles thinks it might be necessary to draw upon his spark to help locate the ideal specimen.

Now there’s Derek, claiming he’s found it, and looking inappropriately sexy in that dark gray fuzzy sweater (one of Stiles’s favs) as he does.

Therefore Stiles chooses to agree, nodding his head against warm, soft wool in affirmation, that yes indeed Derek’s found a flawless example of pumpkinhood which together they’ll carve into an awesome jack-o-lantern.


End file.
